


Mabuka's Beloved

by ShadowHeart405



Series: The Thin Line Betwixt Light and Dark [3]
Category: Fran Bow (Video Game)
Genre: F.R.E.E., Gen, The Secret History of the Realities, character examination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHeart405/pseuds/ShadowHeart405
Summary: Mabuka notices some odd behavior in her beloved son. Itward and Fran have a conversation about the true history of the Realities of F.R.E.E. and her place in the grand scheme of things.





	

"Hail Mother Mabuka!" "Hail the Mother of Darkness!" The Kamalas whispered in awe and respect of the Queen of the Fifth Reality. Mabuka drunk it all in with a small, secretive smile as she walked through her Realm, walking towards Remor's grove. Long ago, her son had chosen an area of the realm to call his very own, shaping it to his desires. She had eagerly allowed it, wanting to see how her son's power had grown and what choices he would make in his alterations. As the rulers of the Fifth Reality, Mabuka and Remor both shared the power to alter the reality to suit their needs, creating pocket dimensions and even shaping the land itself to their whims. 

Remor had turned the area he claimed into a fortress of twisted trees surrounding a decrepit palace. There was also a waterfall that descended from nowhere and fed into a dark pool that reflected a starry sky. The area was plunged into permanent twilight, reflecting Remor's carefully hidden dual-nature. It took Mabuka's breath away every time she saw it, reminding her of a realm she had not seen in many ages. It was fascinating to see how similar Remor was to his father; to see the small, subtle ways that he was like the being he had never truly known. 

Mabuka found her son sitting at the edge of the pool, Shroud and Shield missing and boots kicked off so he could dip his toes in the cold water. A young Kamala relaxed next to him, nearly purring in contentment as it kept its prince company. He looked pensive, head resting on a knee as he drew circles in the water with a toe. 

"What occupies the mind of the Prince of Darkness so?" Mabuka asked as she approached, moving to sit down next to Remor. Her skirts fanned out around her elegantly as she settled down and slowly removed her own Shield. They were in their own Realm, where few interlopers dared to tread. Their Shields were more ceremonial than those of the Valokas, required only when they left the Fifth Reality to travel in Realms aligned with Light. 

"Mother.... This is a surprise," Remor stated as he looked to Mother Mabuka. The Kamala that had been relaxed in Remor's lap perked up before respectfully moving away to join a group of its fellows in the trees away from the pair. 

"Mother of Darkness visits the Prince of Darkness," it whispered reverently to its companions, the news spreading like wildfire among the Kamalas. 

"Does a mother need a reason to visit her beloved son?" Mabuka asked, running a hand through her son's hair to move it away from his face. Remor gently leaned into the attention, eyes closing. 

"Never," Remor replied. 

"My question still stands, my child, what has the Prince of Darkness in such a pensive state?" Mabuka asked. She had not seen him so withdrawn since the battle against the Great Valokas an age ago. 

Remor turned to the pool, outstretching his hand to call up an image. The water shifted to show Ithersta in spring and a young woman with brunette hair and impossibly wide green eyes testing her magic against Itward, the Walker Between the Worlds. 

Time had passed since Fran Bow's journey through the Second, Third, and Fifth realities, when she had been marked as Remor's opponent. Itward was taking his position as Fran's guardian and teacher seriously, teaching her swordplay, magic, and how to manipulate energies of the realities. She would be ready when the time came, Mabuka had no doubts. Whenever Itward was set to a task, he did it to the best of his abilities. 

"Her strength grows day by day, season by season," Remor commented quietly. 

One of Mabuka's eyebrows raised at his comment. "Is the Terrible Black afraid he may be out-striped by a mere human girl?" 

"No," Remor said simply, voice confident. Fran was growing stronger, that was true, but it would be nigh impossible for her to obtain the strength needed to defeat an immortal Prince of the Fifth Reality. Even with the potential she held to become a Keeper of the Keys and Guardian of the Gates, it would take her centuries upon centuries for her to match Remor in strength. And that was if Remor got cocky and stopped training himself. You could call Remor many things - the Prince of Darkness, the Terrible Black, Son of Mother Mabuka..... An Angel- but cocky was not one of them, he was always honing his abilities. He had little else to do after all, being confined to the Fifth Reality. 

Mabuka hummed as she scrutinized her child, eyebrows knitting together. There was something off about Remor's demeanor and aura. The fact he was withdrawn and a little distracted while watching his chosen opponent train was quite odd. Mabuka could understand if Remor was watching and hunting for weaknesses to exploit, learning his opponent in order to strategize how best to defeat her, but this seemed different. Mabuka hummed softly, there was something oddly familiar about the situation...

"I will leave you to your musing, my child, but should you need me..." Mabuka said. Remor nodded his understanding. 

"Your den is always open. Thank you mother, you are always a great source of comfort to me," Remor replied, he kissed his mother's cheek before she stood. Mabuka gently caressed her son's cheek before rearranging her skirts and leaving him to his quiet contemplation. 

-x-x-

"Okhula, I have need of your services," Mabuka stated as she entered into the being's chambers. The All-Seeing Okhula turned away from their mirror to look at the Queen of the Fifth Reality and bowed deeply. 

"Mabuka, what can Okhula do for you?" They asked. 

"What do you see when you look upon my son?" Mabuka asked. 

"I see a young man who desires to escape the shadow of his father and gain his freedom," Okhula replied truthfully. That was no surprise for Mabuka, so she nodded at Okhula's words. 

"And when you look upon Fran Bow?" 

"I see the girl who will help your son gain what he desires.... but not in the way he expects," Okhula said. That caused Mabuka's eyes to narrow behind her Shield. She was sure that Okhula was not lying to her, Okhula never had, but the way Okhula phrased what they saw brought more questions than answers. 

"Mabuka, if I may be so bold?" Okhula asked, pulling Mabuka from her thoughts. 

"Speak freely," she said. 

"You have said yourself that there is much of his father in Remor, more than he will even admit. His father also grappled with the problem of loving an enemy... Perhaps the cycle begins anew?" Okhula said. That certainly gave Mabuka pause. She hummed lightly, considering Okhula’s words and the implications they held for future events that were rapidly approaching. 

-x-x-

“Fran, my dear, it’s high time that I explained a few things to you,” Itward said, approaching his young charge. It had been ten years since Fran Bow’s initial journey through the Five Realms of Essential Existence. After her journey, she had been Itward’s pupil and had learned much about the Five Realms and about the power she was now capable of tapping into. 

“Itward… you’ve already explained so much! What more could there be?” Fran asked, sitting on the grassy knoll with Palontras asleep behind her and Mr. Midnight batting at butterflies nearby. The Great Beast opened one eye to look at Itward with a light huff. 

“I thought that the lessons were over for today,” Palontras stated, sounding annoyed for Fran. Itward lightly adjusted his coat, hands resting on the edges of his coat collar. 

“Technically, yes… but this lesson is very important and is the sort of lesson that can only be taught when King Ziar isn’t expecting it…” Itward said in reply. That caused Palontras to sit up a bit, eyes opened wide. 

“Oh no, Itward… You know that’s a forbidden subject,” Palontras stated, tail lightly thumping on the ground. Fran looked between Palontras and Itward as Mr. Midnight came to sit next to her, licking a paw and grooming his head lightly. 

“If she is to be the Keeper of the Keys, she has to know,” Itward said, voice full of finality. 

“Why is it forbidden?” Fran asked, interrupting the argument. “What does King Ziar not want people to know?” 

“Because it would cause Chaos…. Pure, unbridled Chaos,” Palontras replied, voice smaller and much more frightened than normal. Fran titled her head at that, blinking curiously. 

“You know that sort of talk only makes me want to know more,” Fran stated, moving to stand and brush the grass off of the back of her skirt. She was now tall enough to stand level with Itward’s chest. Itward smiled and nodded, even as Palontras huffed. 

“Fine, spill the secret Itward, but remember I warned you,” he stated, watching as Itward led Fran away, Mr. Midnight getting up and following faithfully. 

Itward led Fran and Mr. Midnight to a quiet section of Ithersta's library, far away from any other occupant. There was a desk lit by a single lamp, so the corners of the room were cast into dark shadows that made Fran shiver. Mr. Midnight moved to rub against Fran's leg, prompting the young woman to pick up the cat and stroke his glossy black fur for comfort. 

"No one will harm you while I am around, my dear," Mr. Midnight purred into Fran's ear, nuzzling her cheek. Fran smiled as she pressed a soft kiss to his head. 

"I know," she said, smiling. Fran watched as Itward lifted a finger to his skeletal smile in the universal signal for silence and moved to what appeared to be a blank wall. He tapped out a quick set of staccato knocks on a certain portion of the wall and a panel popped open. Inside was an old book that Itward removed and placed on the table. Fran set Mr. Midnight on the table so he could see as she sat down on one of the two chairs, Itward taking the other. The book was larger than normal and very thick. 

"This, my dear Fran, is the History of All Things," Itward said as he opened the book. "You know the Five Realms as they are now, but they were not always thus... In the beginning there was one realm, singular and whole.... Do you know which realm that was Fran?" 

"Primeve, the First Realm?" Fran offered. Itward chuckled at the answer, offering a smile. 

"One would think that the First Realm of Primeve would be the realm of beginning, but it wasn't. No, the oldest Realm is the Fourth realm - the Realm of Stillness. Then, two beings were born out of the Stillness, the Great Valokas and Mother Mabuka. The Realm of Stillness was shocked by the appearance of these two beings, so much that new words and Realms had to be established to explain and house them, for they did not fit the Realm of Stillness. 

"The Great Valokas left the Realm of Stillness and began exploring the Worlds Without, bringing light wherever he went. In his wanderings he awoke the People who would one day become the inhabitants of Ithersta and set the wheels in motion for the founding of Ithersta and his own realm of Primeve. However, even as he awoke the people of Ithersta, he also awoke other things, things that looked stranger and had even stranger habits. These creatures he had a tendency to banish from his sight.”  
Itward turned the pages as he spoke, showing Fran and Mr. Midnight images that correlated with the story he told, the Great Valokas illustrated in glowing gold and Mabuka outlined in shining silver. 

“Mother Mabuka lingered in the Realm of Stillness for some time, her dark and quiet nature better fitting the Realm of Stillness, at least until those creatures Valokas banished from the Worlds Without came seeking refuge and reparations. Mabuka gathered up these poor creatures that had been kicked out of their places and established the Fifth Reality – the Realm of Darkness. It was a realm of quiet and healing, where almost anything was taken in under Mabuka’s care. She cared not for how strange they looked or behaved, her heart was open and accepting of all things. 

“That’s when the accusations began and the Time of Trouble started. Creatures who flocked to Mabuka voiced their concerns to her and she, in turn, took them to the Great Valokas. The Great Valokas didn’t realize what he had done and denied any wrongdoing, prompting unrest and displeasure from those who rallied around Mabuka. In the intervening time, the Second Realm of Ithersta had been established and the kingdom began to form from Valokas’s loyal supporters. Things were civil, at first, but when it became clear that the Great Valokas would not hear the concerns of Mother Mabuka a new and darker thing came to the realms…. War. Terrible and deadly.” 

Itward turned a page that caused Fran to gasp softly at the sight painted there – a scene of a terrible battle between the Creatures of Light and the Creatures of Darkness, the Great Valokas and Mother Mabuka were painted large in the sky, leading their armies against one another. The blood from the fallen soaked the ground, crimson paint somehow looking fresh and wet, yet did not smear if touched. 

“Eventually, there was an impasse. Neither side could gain an advantage over the other and the needless carnage had created something new… Kamalas. Creatures who fed off the pain and despair. At first they were masterless, none could command them. They went wherever they wished, following the armies and feeding off the destruction left in their wake. They showed little interest in getting involved in the fights, but that changed when a new figure emerged from the gloom of the Fifth Reality….” 

“Remor,” Fran said as Itward turned the page to reveal an image of Remor. He looked much like Leon once described, as an angel coming down from the heavens. Kamalas were swarming around him like an honor guard. 

“Yes, it was Remor and he was the only one who could command the Kamalas. At first he sought only to control them, keep them from causing trouble. But as number of Kamalas grew, the Great Valokas learned something interesting about them – they could be purified and brought to the light. He turned his armies’ attention away from the battles and towards capturing Remor’s Kamalas, attempting to purify them whole-sale in attempt to gain advantage. Remor was displeased by this and took up arms, standing beside Mother Mabuka and adding his Kamalas to her forces. That proved to be one of the greatest tide-turners of the war, even as the Great Valokas tried to purify the Kamalas, more would emerge from the darkness to bolster their ranks.

All seemed lost, the balance of power had shifted terribly in Mother Mabuka’s favor, when the rules of the Realm of Stillness called for a council. The things that the Great Valokas, Mother Mabuka, and Remor were doing were causing more harm than good. It was decided that one final battle would be fought – a one on one combat between two chosen champions to decide the fates of the realms. The Great Valokas stepped forward, offering himself up, as did Remor, willing to lay his life down for Mother Mabuka. The battle commenced… but the outcome was not what any suspected. The Great Valokas threw down Remor after three days of battle, but in that moment Remor’s Shield was tossed aside, revealing a face that looked oddly like the Great Valokas….”

Realization slowly dawned on Fran’s face as she looked upon the image painted in the book. Remor lay defeated at the Great Valokas’s feet, his goat-mask gone, but somehow he still managed to look defiant. However, the thing of greatest interest was how the pair had been painted, their faces nearly identical in all things save for their coloring. Remor was the color of a freshly dead corpse with blood-red hair, the Great Valokas was painted as a man in the prime of his life, full of vigor and with a crown of golden locks.

“The greatest secret of the Realities was revealed that day… a secret that few know, and even among those that do know we do not speak of it. Remor is the child of Mother Mabuka, fathered by the Great Valokas himself,” Itward spoke in a reverent whisper. 

“Why? Why would that be kept hidden?” Fran asked, looking up at Itward. The skeleton sighed, shaking his head as he looked to Fran. 

“Many cannot handle the truth and do not wish to think that perhaps the Great Valokas and Mother Mabuka are not so different. That, perhaps, once long ago they could put their differences aside long enough to create something that wasn’t quite one or the other – Remor. It is why he can move about the Five Realms with little trouble, he is neither a creature completely of darkness nor of light. However, the fact remains that the Great Valokas beat him in battle, not realizing Remor was his son. This is why he can only appear in places like the Third Reality for only short amounts of time, the Great Valokas limited his freedom as a result of his victory. What Remor ultimately wants is the return of his freedom…” Itward explained. Fran hummed lightly as she moved to scratch behind Mr. Midnight’s ear, thinking about everything Itward had told her. 

Remor was neither a creature of light nor of darkness… Much like the Kamalas, since they could be purified and changed into Valokas. But what about Remor? Ultimately, what would his fate be? 

“What is Remor willing to do to regain his freedom?” Fran asked, looking up at Itward. The Skeleton looked down at the book, flipping to another page. Fran had to gasp – the book showed her in the center of a series of murals depicting the Five Realities. 

“That is where you are involved Fran… The Council of Stillness knew that the Great Valokas’s victory would only temporarily solve the problem. Something had to be done to stop the fighting, but the solution wasn’t the best. It was foretold that someday an awakened Human would become the Keeper of the Keys, able to open the doors between the Realities, and that Remor would find a way to have his freedom again using the Keeper. The Great Valokas swore that when that day came, he would once again stop Remor. You, Fran, are the Keeper of the Keys and one day you will have to become involved in this eternal struggle betwixt the Realm of Darkness and the Realm of Light. The only real choice that we have is and the goal we must achieve is to limit the damage…” Itward said, resting his arms on the table. He could not look at Fran. The young woman went quiet, looking down at the book. She herself moved to flip to the next page – it showed not a fully finished image but rather a sketchy outline, an image in the making. It was of a great battle betwixt herself and Remor. The idea made her pale slightly and she stood up, holding Mr. Midnight in her arms and shaking her head. 

“It’s not fair…” she whispered softly. Mr. Midnight frowned as best a cat could, pressing his forehead against her cheek in attempt to comfort her. 

“I’m sorry Fran… I wish it were different. I wish there was a Third Option, but this is what we must deal with,” Itward said, still not looking at her. Fran shook her head. 

“No… I don’t believe you. I -will- find a way to make this right without having to fight,” Fran insisted, putting Mr. Midnight down as she turned to walk away. There had to be a way and if anyone was going to figure it out it would most certainly be Fran Bow Dagenhart.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3/4. Next Part: The Third Option


End file.
